


Prophéties et malédictions

by Nelja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Curses, Dysfunctional Family, Défi Halloween, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Athéna visite Prométhée, enchaîné sur son rocher. Il a des choses à lui révéler, sur sa famille.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyana/gifts).



Athéna s'est assise près de Prométhée, sur une des roches saillantes au flanc du Caucase. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle ne l'a même pas regardé. Elle jette un regard noir sur l'aigle dès qu'il fait mine de s'approcher.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques heures qu'il lui dit "Cela ne servira à rien."

"Pourquoi ? Quelques heures de répit sont-elles si peu ?"

"Il est des magies qui ne peuvent être empêchées. Mon foie explosera de lui-même, mon bourreau en lapera l'écoulement. Telle est la malédiction de ton père."

Les mots sembleraient moins accusateurs si la voix était plus amère.

"Personne n'a-t-il donc essayé de le tuer ?" demande la déesse.

"Il se trouve que consommer la chair des dieux donne une forme d'immortalité. Je m'étonne que tu l'ignores. D'un autre côté, je peux comprendre pourquoi Zeus préfère que cela ne se sache pas."

"Penses-tu vraiment qu'il craint les humains ?"

"Sinon, pourquoi Pandore ?" demande Prométhée. "Seulement pour me punir, moi ? Comme si ce n'était pas assez..."

"J'ai voulu la faire intelligente." dit Athéna. "Mais Hermès l'a faite curieuse, et parfois, tu sais où peut mener l'intelligence."

"Sans doute." L'ombre d'un sourire court sur ses lèvres. "Mieux que beaucoup de monde, sans doute. Ta mère était intelligente, tu sais ?"

Athéna frissonne. C'est presque imperceptible mais Prométhée le voit. Enchaîné pendant si longtemps, il n'a plus rien d'autre à faire qu'apprendre à regarder. "Tu n'as jamais voulu me parler d'elle."

"J'ai eu tort. La seule raison était que cela jetait une lumière déplaisante sur ton père. Comme tu peux t'en douter, ce n'est plus un obstacle."

"Je devrais te croire maintenant ?"

"A moins que tu ne puisses imaginer une autre raison. Métis était ma cousine, une des filles d'Océan. Ses yeux, comme les tiens, étaient verts comme les vagues. Son visage plus mobile, son corps plus souple et moins fort."

Athéna semble ennuyée. "As-tu plus à me dire sur elle, que son apparence ?"

Prométhée hoche la tête. "J'ai soutenu la révolte de Zeus, mais elle - elle l'a lancée bien avant que j'entende parler de lui. Une des raisons est qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et voulait qu'il soit en sécurité. Mais elle savait aussi l'injustice du règne de Cronos. Elle l'a aidé à vaincre, plus encore que je l'ai fait. Je l'estimais."

"Et ensuite ?"

"Elle portait un enfant. Une prophétie a fait craindre à Zeus que l'enfant le détrône et le détruise, comme il l'avait fait à son père. Aussi, il l'a dévorée."

"Je ne savais pas pour avant, mais ceci, je l'ai entendu." dit-elle. "Si c'était un garçon. J'aurais aimé que mon père attende. Pour que je puisse connaître ma mère. Mais ils auraient eu d'autres enfants, je pense."

"C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?"

Athéna souhaiterait presque ne pas réagir au sourire entendu de Prométhée. "Que me dis-tu, toi ?"

"La vérité sur la malédiction, l'autre, celle qui pèse sur lui. L'enfant de Métis pouvait le détrôner, quel qu'il soit. En la dévorant, il souhaitait devenir ton père et ta mère à la fois. Mais moi, qui fus son conseiller, et la sage-femme qui ai ouvert son crâne, je le sais."

"Que je suis destinée à prendre sa place ?"

"Je ne parlerai pas de destin pour toi. Je te dirai juste ceci : revendique le nom de ta mère, et tu vaincras. C'est aussi parce que je te connais."

"Et bien sûr, Prométhée le fourbe, tu n'as rien à gagner à me raconter cela."

Il sourit. Il sait sans doute qu'elle ne réagirait pas si vivement si la tentation de l'écouter n'était pas là, même un tout petit peu. "Plus que j'avais à gagner à aider ton père. Mais je l'ai fait quand même. Je parierais sur toi. Pour gagner, et pour traiter les humains mieux qu'il ne le fait."

"Les humaines, certainement." dit Athéna, la voix qui plaisante, mais le visage froid. "Et ensuite, tu me trahirais aussi ?"

"Si tu devenais tyrannique et injuste, bien entendu. Pourquoi te cacherais-je cela ? _Cela_ ne serait pas dans mon interêt."

Athéna se lève.

"Je te remercie pour tes paroles. Toute connaissance est bonne à découvrir. Mais j'aime mon père, tu le sais."

Prométhée hoche la tête. Son regard est entendu. "Plus que tu n'aimes la justice en ce monde. Je ne peux t'en vouloir pour cela. Mais si c'est le coeur d'une enfant qui parle, dans mille ans, dans dix mille ans, je serai toujours là."

"J'espère que non." dit-elle. "La colère de mon père pourrait s'user plus facilement que mon amour pour lui."

"Puisse l'un des deux avoir des limites." répond Prométhée. "Laisse l'oiseau approcher. Ce sera moins cruel pour lui comme pour moi."

Athéna a un geste d'impuissance. Elle aimerait ne pas le croire. Sur plus d'un point, peut-être. Sur le fait qu'elle pourrait faire cesser le supplice, mais pas de la façon qu'elle souhaiterait.

Quand elle s'éloigne, elle entend des bruits répugnants de chairs qui s'ouvrent. Et pourtant, le regard plein d'espoir de Prométhée ne quitte pas son dos, et elle ignore quand viendra le prochain moment où elle n'aura pas cette conversation à l'esprit, ni même s'il viendra.


End file.
